Splines are widely used to provide torque transmission between engine parts. In some instances, it may be challenging to ensure proper angular alignment between the splines of the mating parts. This is particularly true for blind assemblies where visual access to the splines is not available while the parts are being drawn together. Misalignment at assembly may result in damages to the splines and eventually compromise the integrity of the spline assembly.